falkuzrulesfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas 2013 (Falkuz)
Christmas 2013 is a series by Falkuz, consisting of all the Christmas-themed videos he did in 2013: *The Super Mario World: A Haunted Christmas series - 3 videos *The Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition series - 25 videos *The MineCraft: The Big 25 series - 16 videos *Happy Wheels' new character - 1 video *The Skyrimiscellaneous special, Skyrim: A Christmas of Junk - 1 video *Terraria 1.2.2 (The Christmas Update) - 4 videos *Frostval: Dage's Dark Winter in AQWorlds - 3 videos *Starbound v. Angry Koala (The Christmas Update) - 9 videos *RuneScape Christmas 2013: Up to Snow Good - 4 videos Description Everything Christmas-related from 2013! From Christmas-themed hacks of games like Super Mario World to Christmas-themed maps in MineCraft! From a special video of Skyrim to Christmas updates in Terraria and Starbound! It's all here! Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good game! Videos *A Haunted Christmas - Part 1 - Your Average Mario World Hack *A Haunted Christmas - Part 2 - False Advertising *A Haunted Christmas - Part 3 - Literal Impossibility *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 1 - It's Still a Christmas Game *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 2 - Zelda Puzzles *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 3 - Marble Zone Act Trollface *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 4 - These Videos are Hard to Name *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 5 - Saved to Falling *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 6 - Fake Momentum Physics *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 7 - Trapped in Harm *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 8 - Y U NO PASSABLE? *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 9 - Getting Here is Half the Fun *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 10 - General Watery Problems *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 11 - Extremely Tough Boss Fight *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 12 - Bob-ombs, I Mean Bombs *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 13 - Burn Heal Please? *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 14 - Surprisingly Confusing Boss *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 15 - Dumb Catpigs *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 16 - Getting Dizzy *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 17 - In the Water *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 18 - The End? *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 19 - Saving Gems for Last Again *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 20 - Newtrons Coming Out of Nowhere *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 21 - Spikes the Ring Wrecker *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 22 - Bumper Battle *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 23 - Rematch with Orbinaut *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 24 - Burrobots + Ring Collecting *Sonic the Hedgehog: Christmas Edition - Part 25 - end *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Introduction *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 1: Little Snow Friend *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 2 and Day 3: Give a Dog a Home *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 4: Gingerbread Man *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 5: Forever Alone *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 6: Pretty Treez Pleez *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 7: BLAZIN' BALLS FIGHT NIGHT *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 8: The Cake is... *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 9: Bah Humbottle o' Experience *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 10 - Mr. Grinch's New Look *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 11: Aah! A Filler! Nope, Santa Claus. *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 12: Kiss My Glass *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 13: Tree's a Crowded Company *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 14: Worldwide Reindeer Search *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 15: Stop, Sign This *MineCraft: The Big 25 - Day 16: Christmas for Scientists (Technical Finale) *Happy Wheels - Part 7 - HELI-CHRISTMAS *Skyrim: A Christmas of Junk *Terraria - Part 29 - Special Presentation *Terraria - Part 30 - Christmas Preparations *Terraria - Part 31 - Snow Way *Terraria 1.2 - Part 12 - The Santa House *FridAy-QWorlds - December 6th - Return of Frostval *FridAy-QWorlds - December 20th - Dage's Dark Winter (LAG WARNING!) *FridAy-QWorlds - December 27th - Dage's Dark Winter: Devastation of Frostfang *Starbound - Part 6 - The First Wipe (New Character #1) *Starbound - Part 7 - Christmas in Terraria in Space *Starbound - Part 8 - Bandit Camp *Starbound - Part 9 - Fersquirtlechu *Starbound - Part 10 - Green Water? *Starbound - Part 11 - Holy Gigantic Dragon Monster Thing *Starbound - Part 12 - Falling off of Facilities *Starbound - Part 13 - Rock-It Sleigh *Starbound - Part 14 - Ending the Quest of Distress *RuneScape - Christmas 2013 - Up to Snow Good (Part 1) *RuneScape - Christmas 2013 - Up to Snow Good (Part 2) *RuneScape - Christmas 2013 - Up to Snow Good (Part 3) *RuneScape - Christmas 2013 - Up to Snow Good (Part 4)